1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to scale-model artificial foliage for use in displays and representations, and a method of making such artificial foliage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scale-model representations of Vegetation have been produced and used by hobbyists and professionals for a large number of years. Model railroads and architectural models are two typical applications for such artificial foliage.
Artificial trees used for architectural models have been constructed by first casting a trunk and limb structure and then stretching steel wool over the limbs. Granular material was then adhered to the steel wool to simulate the foliage. This method is costly and requires a fair amount of artistic ability to achieve a tree with a realistic appearance. Steel particles may also drop from the steel wool, making such trees unsuitable for use with electrified model railroad layouts.
A less expensive artificial tree which avoids the problem of ferrous particles has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,082,586, 4,202,922 and 4,278,481. In these prior art arrangements, a trunk and limb structure is cast, but the limbs are covered with an easily produced, realistic and non-ferrous foliage-representing member. This member is formed of a fibrous integral substrate having foam particles adhered thereto which may be stretched over the limbs. While this arrangement was an improvement over the previous architectural models, the process was labor-intensive and was not sufficiently realistic for some purposes.